To Hell With Good Intentions
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: Deep scarlet eyes stared up at her, their smoldering depths taking her breath away. And it’s just a photo. She mused. Her finger traced the pale jawbone momentarily as she was lost in one of her many daydreams of a certain demon.


_**To Hell With Good Intentions**_

**Summery** : Deep scarlet eyes stared up at her, their smoldering depths taking her breath away. _And it's just a photo._ She mused. Her finger traced the pale jawbone momentarily as she was lost in one of her many daydreams of a certain demon.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own either YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha. They belong to their rightful creators Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi! I make no profit off of this story, only on the knowledge of a job well done!

**Pairing** : Hiei x Kagome

**Prompt** : Put Down That Weapon

**Words: 3,201**

**Rating: T**

**HBWD's Corner** : Well, here's one of my contest entries for thedeadilestsin's contest _(shrugs)_ I liked it well enough, so here you go! _(waves hands dismissively)_

_**- To Hell With Good Intentions -**_

Kagome gave an aggravated huff and continued to shift through the mound of papers on her boss's desk. _Tomorrow, I'm going to give Koenma a piece of my mind… leaving me with all the filing, can't he get someone else to do it?_ At that thought, the p-oed _miko_ snorted in a very un-ladylike manor. _Everyone else has a life outside of work, unlike me._ She sighed dejectedly and set the stamped files into the **out** box and watched as they magically disappeared; though they were just being dropped down into the **stamped** shoot below.

She picked up another stack and after shuffling through it, let loose an angry sigh. "You didn't even look at this…" She grouched. Setting the papers on her desk for later, the priestess moved back to Koenma's chair.

Her fingers slid over a slightly thicker paper and caught her attention. "Oh, my, what do we have here?" She questioned, curiosity coloring her soft voice. The red splash across the manila folder had her sitting down in the office chair and opening it. _What Koenma won't know won't hurt me._ Kagome thought with a giggle. The first page, she was assaulted with a color photograph of the owner of the folder.

Deep scarlet eyes stared up at her, their smoldering depths taking her breath away. _And it's just a photo._ She mused. Her finger traced the pale jawbone momentarily as she was lost in one of her many daydreams of a certain demon.

Jostling herself back to reality, Kagome ignored the dynamic picture and dove into his statistics. "Hmm… Hehe." A grin split across the, now smug, _miko's_ face. "Wow, one inch shorter than me. What fun I'll get with this one." She cooed, her face scrunching up cutely.

She scanned the rest of the information on the page, pausing at his weight, which had her scowling. "And seven pounds lighter…" Her scowl made adorable shadows dance across her brow as she rested her cheek on her fisted hand. "Hmmm… What else can I get on you, spikey?" She murmured, her attention completely captured by the thick folder.

Kagome leafed through the papers, casually scanning the random bits of information here and there. "Well, other than your death obsession, nothing note worthy." She leaned back and stretched her arms over her head. " 'One known sister.' Duh, Yukina-chan's not happy that you haven't told her yourself yet. 'Hell Dragon on right arm.' No, I did not know that." She sighed in aggravation and stood up. Pushing the papers away, her eyes caught one name that had her heart stopping. "What?" The _miko_ whispered, pulling it from the folder and holding it close to her face. "No way…" She murmured.

"Higurashi-san?" A voice cut through her jumbled thoughts, making her jump and scream loudly.

George jerked back, his dark eyes widening in panic. "Please forgive me! I… I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" He hastily started to back up but paused at Kagome's relieved answer.

"It's alright, George-kun. You just startled me. No, I wasn't doing anything important. Is it time for tea already?" She smiled warmly at the blue ogre and moved towards him, her azure eyes dancing happily.

He nodded his head and led her to the coffee/tea room. The cozy atmosphere had the priestess smiling happily. "I love our time together, George-kun. You're so wonderful to me." She said before seating herself on one of the comfy kneeling pillows.

The ogre blushed heavily, his cheeks taking on an odd purplish color. "It's nothing, Higurashi-san." The blue male set the tray down on the short table and knelt on the other side. He started to set out the utensils but, like always, had his clumsy fingers brushed away and taken over by nimble pale digits.

"Of course it's something. I'm really glad Koenma-sama hired me. I like working here and the late nights are great because the Reikai is so quiet… You could probably hear a pin drop if we held our breaths." Kagome smiled teasingly at the ogre, who chuckled softly.

"That's why I love night shift. Not to… well, take up about our boss-" Both paused to snicker at the little joke. "-but I am much more relaxed when I work with only you, Kagome-san." He admitted, once again flushing a soft purple.

"Oh, that's really sweet, George-kun." Kagome gave a soft giggle and handed him a large cookie. "Here, eat up. We got to get those papers filed and everything before Koenma-sama gets back in three hours."

George nodded his head, his eyes closing. "Then it's off to my bed for a few hours sleep." He finished for her. The two shared another easy laugh and finished their break foods.

"Wonderful as always, George-kun. How's the filing down below anyway." She asked and stretched, arching her back in a delicious way.

The ogre tapped his clawed pointer finger against his thick bottom lip. "Well, I've got the rest of those papers you sent down to finished, than I _should_ be done for now. Hopefully morning shift won't screw up like they did yesterday." He gave a violent shudder, Kagome instantly copying the quiver.

"Well, they did have a half-reason for that."

George snorted. "Yeah, right, that's why you don't bring your coffee out of the lobby." He stuffed the rest of his cookie in his mouth and stood up. "Dummies." Swallowing, the ogre held his clawed out to help Kagome up. "Anyway, how far do you have till you can get on home?"

The priestess shrugged. "Not to much, maybe another hours work." She assured him, her arm resting softly on his. "Let's get it done!" Kagome cheered, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

The ogre followed after her and stood in the Reikai Prince's doorway, watching the little raven-headed female meander around the room, picking up random sheets of paper and continuing her little nightly routine. "So, I heard you and Sally went on a date yesterday." A soft smile touched her lips. "How was it?"

George flushed purple again and shuffled his feet. "Just a dinner reservation…" He clarified, looking up at her from under his heavy brow.

Kagome giggled, her hand curling over her lips. "Well, I hope it went well. When are you 'going to dinner' next, George-kun?"

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I was hoping to ask her tomorrow for coffee…"

She straightened up a small stack on top of her desk before moving back to Koenma's elaborate table. "I hope she accepts. And if she doesn't, she's not the one for you and she lost something great." George blushed at her playful wink.

"I guess… But I do really like her." He shrugged his cobalt shoulders nonchalantly. "Hopefully it'll work out." The small beeper on his hip flashed and sounded loudly. "Oh, something happened in Filing E. Be right back." The ogre left in a flurry of whipping cloth and blue skin.

Kagome giggled again. "Bet Cameron sent off the living files again." She said to herself. The _miko_ picked through a few more papers and read off the headings. "So much crap Koenma-sama has to sort through." She sat down at his desk again and fixed the last of the papers into order.

"And with enough time to check up on my good friends, Snoopy and Stealthy." She grinned happily to herself and closed the manila folder she had been looking at earlier.

The priestess wrote a quick note, taped it onto the large double doors to let George know where she went, and headed off to the 'Feudal Files' section.

-+-+-

Hiei slipped easily into the Reikai front doors, his red eyes glowing darkly. _Where are you, my little miko?_ He thought, a devious smile spreading across his handsome face.

He hated when Koenma made her late. And this was the first time he had come to the Reikai willingly. But, with a mental shrug, the toddler wasn't here and his priestess was, so to hell with the leader and to hell with those damn good intentions Kagome said she had. _Fuck that. I am not a good person._ He murmured mentally, pulling off the Jagan's ward.

The purple eye glowed brightly in the dark hallways, easily locking onto the brilliant aura Kagome let loose almost constantly. She was like a firefly that kept her light on all the time.

He stalked through the silent halls, making sure to keep to the shadowed parts. The _imiko_ leapt onto the wall, digging his lengthened claws into the plaster as George and a hot pink ogre walked towards the prince's room.

"So, uh, how about it, Sally? Tomorrow in the lobby for some morning coffee?" The male asked, his cheeks turning a deep violet.

She giggled, her hand curling over her full lips. "I'd love to, George! Thank you for asking." Sally threaded her beefy fingers with his and rested her magenta head on his azure shoulder.

Hiei wrinkled his top lip in disgust. _Open affection like that…_ "Blech." He hissed out loud and dropped down in a crouch before standing up to his full four feet, eleven inches.

The hybrid slid through the hallways towards the pink blip that sparkled bright on his energy radar. "Oh Kagome… Where are you…?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. His blood thundered under his skin, his breath coming out in expectant huffs.

_No more Mister Nice Demon_. He curled his claws around the open door and peeked in. Hiei's bright eyes cut through the darkness that surrounded him and the room like a black blanket. _The games afoot…_ His earlier smile curled into a more devilish smirk and he raced his tongue over his elongated fangs.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" He purred to himself, walking slowly into the Record Hall. Or really, the Feudal Record Hall. "Of course." Hiei said, a soft chuckle passing his lips. "Where else would you be?"

He backed out of the room and raced to the Koenma's office. The door closed with an ominous click behind him and he let his smirk explode on his pale face.

Slipping out of his jacket, Hiei went to work.

-+-+-

Kagome ran the tips of her fingers of the color photo that stared back up at her, the pictures golden eyes dark and angry. "Oh, InuYasha. I hope your doing okay…" She stuffed the snapshot back in the folder and slipped into it's place before walking down backwards to stand at the bottom of the ladder. Her blue eyes looked at the rows upon rows of folders and information that Reikai had stockpiled over the millennia.

She stretched her arms over her head before moving towards the closed door. "Now for another cup of coffee, a once-over of Koenma-sama's room and off to bed." At the thought of her bed back in her apartment, Kagome gave an excited squeal. "New bed, here I come!" She skipped down to the lobby and filled up a fresh cup of her needed caffeine.

"Mmm…" She inhaled the heavenly scent and took a deep sip, after filling it to the brim with sugar and cream. "Ah, I have missed you." The _miko_ walked from the room and headed towards Koenma's room.

The female paused mid-step when a familiar aura fluttered onto her mental radar. "What are you doing here…?" She whispered to herself and continued on her way to her boss's office.

Kagome opened the door and gasped in surprise. "What happened to the furniture?!" She shrieked, panic instantly welling up inside of her. "HIEI! If you're playing a trick on Koenma-sama, don't mess with his room!" She stormed into the large, nearly empty space, her priestess energy crackling around her body like pink electricity.

Her _ki_ instantly died when she saw the bored looking hybrid. Hard planes of muscle and naked flesh had her face flushing and her eyes widening. "Whe-where are your clothes?" She swallowed thickly, her cheeks turning a deeper red when he shifted his weight.

"Something wrong, _onna_?" Hiei asked, his tone so blase it instantly had Kagome narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Yes, somethings wrong! You ruined Koenma-sama's room! He's never gonna believe me when he comes in here IN THIRTY MINUTES, that YOU were the one

to… to… What are you doing…?" She took a step back in surprise.

The hybrid moved towards her quickly, his carmine depths burning with a deep-seated lust. "Something I've wanted to do for three years." He said before grabbing her suddenly and locking her body against his.

Kagome struggled against him for a few minutes before relaxing against his fiery hold. "Mmm…" She moaned when he pulled her leg up onto his hip, his hardened length pressing insistently against her warming center.

She pushed away from him, blushing lightly. "Hiei, this isn't going to get you off the hook." She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The hybrid bared his lengthy fangs at her in a diabolic grin. He kissed her again, jerking her other leg out from under her and letting her hook her ankles behind his back, her heels resting against the swell of his bottom.

Hiei jerked his hips forward, rolling his cock against her wetting panties. "Don't talk anymore." He growled at her and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Kagome gasped pleasantly, her fingers curling on his heated skin. "Ah…" She moaned when she heard and felt him slice the back of her jacket open.

The _imiko_ walked over to Kagome's desk and set her on it. He dragged her torn clothing from her body and threw it across the room, his tongue fighting hungrily with hers. Her skirt was the next thing to go and the priestess arched her back into his insistent hands.

He dragged his fangs along her neck, his tongue pressing against her pulse point repeatedly. "You don't know how long I've waited to do this." He growled in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

Kagome sucked in a deep in pleasure and dug her blunt nails in his skin.

Hiei pulled his head back, locking his smoldering ruby depths with her lusty blue eyes. "Do you accept me, priestess?" He asked her, his hips rolling deliciously against her core, making a lusciously sinful friction that had her moaning quietly.

"Accept…?" She slurred through her lust-coated fog. "As in mate acceptance?" The mist was washed away almost completely and her azure orbs focused on his intense red ones.

Hiei nodded his head slowly, his body solidifying, as if he were made of heated marble.

Kagome pressed her hand against his warm cheek and leaned forward, jerking her hips against his. "To hell with all of my good intentions…" She whispered. "Take me, and take me hard, Hiei."

The hybrid needed no other invitation and cut away at her soaked undergarments. "Do you accept?" He asked her again and gripped one of her creamy breasts in his large hand.

"Yes, I accept you, Hiei." She sighed and spread her legs in welcoming as his cock slid home.

They both sucked in hissing breaths. The raven-headed female rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut from the stinging pain.

Hiei flared his nostrils and kept his hips as still as he could. But with that immense heat cradling him like a well-fit glove, the hybrid knew he wouldn't be able to last

long.

Kagome took deep breaths and swallowed back her tears. "Move, please." She whispered.

Needing no other invitation, Hiei slid himself from her vice-like grip till his head was the only thing inside of her before roughly angling his hips back against hers.

Hiei set the fast paced rhythm, moving with her and touching her so deliciously, the miko could barely keep a hold of her priestess powers. His left hand's fingers spread across her back, the rights cupping her bouncing breast and playing with it absentmindedly.

Her head fell back, exposing her long neck to the _imiko_, and Hiei took advantage to get in a few good licks and nips here and there.

Kagome's inner walls started to clamp around him before long and the hybrid gnashed his teeth together to keep his pace steady. _Focus._ He thought. He pushed her back on her desk and threaded his fingers with hers, hips still moving in sync with hers. "Kagome." He said and her dazed eyes looked at him momentarily before her eyelids covered them again.

"Kagome." His voice was stronger than before, commanding attention, and the priestess was unable to deny him. "Look at me."

She stared at him through her sex-filled haze and bit her bottom lip. "Hiei." She sighed, arching her back as his length jabbed at something inside of her that sent stars before her eyes. "Oh."

"Kagome, I need to know something." He hissed, his fangs glinting in the faint light of the office. "Do you truly accept my offer, or do you only want me for the great sex?" Hiei asked, half arrogant, half serious.

The priestess flushed darker and shook her head. "I accept you Hiei… I love you…" She touched his cheek before crying out in pleasure as his pace increased and his thumb brushed against the tiny bundle of nerves nestled between her netherlips.

Her body curled into itself as he felt the first fluttering of her inner walls as her orgasm grew nearer.

She stretched her legs out as far as his body would allow and tightened her thighs against his hips and gave a deep-throated moan. Her nails dug into his shoulders as Hiei pushed her closer and closer to that blissful edge.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A loud, incredulous voice echoed around the bare room and Kagome screamed, both in surprise and in pleasure.

Koenma (in his teenaged form) stared wide-eyed at his naked secretary and ex-detective. "Wha-what are you do-doing?" He stuttered, a crimson blush staining his tanned face. "Kagome-chan?" The prince squeaked.

The priestess's face burned in embarrassment and she struggled to come up with a response but let out a loud moan when Hiei continued on, like they _didn't_ have an audience.

Koenma's already red face was turning purple from the rush of blood before a fine trickle started down his nose. "I… I gotta… uhm…" He left without another word, his hand coming up to cup his bleeding nose.

Kagome opened her mouth to yell at Hiei, only for his mouth to slant over hers, his tongue finding hers and started up their dirty dance.

His movements grew jerkier and the priestess tightened her legs around his hips. "Oooh…" She moaned quietly when he pressed himself as far as he could into her and released himself inside of her willing womb.

Her fingers threaded through his onyx hair at the nape of his neck as she caught her breath. "I'm going to kill you later." She hissed and loosened her legs to set them on the ground.

Hiei smirked at her and picked up his pants, tossing them to her. "It's what I expect." He disappeared before she could give him a piece of her mind.

"HIEI!!!" She roared, his pants sizzling slightly in her hands.

_**-+-+-+- To Hell With Good Intentions -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner** : There you go! Hope you enjoy! And I'll get to work on some of my other stories after I post all three of my contest entries.

**Translations** : _Miko _- priestess. _Imiko _- cursed child. _Ki _- energy. _Onna _- women.


End file.
